


Fights and Forts

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a crap day at work. Qrow, Yang, Ruby, and Penny make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights and Forts

James pulled up to his and Qrow’s house and parked in the driveway. As he put the car into park he laid his head back and sighed. He had had a  _ very  _ long day at work. Schnee was up his asshole about finishing the proposal for the new prosthetic lung schematics, Dr. Polendina kept hounding him to just turn it what he had, and the largest bidder was threatening to back out if he took any longer.

 

But James didn’t want to bring his stress and worries home. Qrow’s nieces were over to hang out with Penny and she was going to a sleepover at their house afterwards, so he and Qrow would have the night to themselves, and honestly, he just wanted to spend the night cuddling. He wanted to have a nice evening and not have his work bring down the mood. 

 

He shut the car off and took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to get rid of at least some of his stress. Didn’t work.

 

He got out and opened the front door. The house was quiet.  _ Too _ quiet. 

 

“Qrow?” he called out. Nothing. He took his shoes off at the front door and peered over into the living room. Nothing. “Qrow?” 

 

He walked into the living room, looking at the coffee table for a note Qrow would have left if he took the girls anywhere. Nothing.

 

“Get him!” he heard a small voice suddenly yell. It sounded more like a battle cry than anything else.

 

Penny and Ruby jumped out from behind the couch, holding their weapons as they barrelled towards him. Qrow and Yang jumped out from the closet at the same time. Qrow tackled him onto the floor while Yang got a running leap and slammed a pillow down onto James’ face. Qrow was quick to get up, which gave Penny and Ruby plenty of room as they quickly made their way over to James, joining Yang with their own pillows. 

 

Qrow went back to the closet to get his pillow, but when he turned around, James was already standing up. He had his arms around Penny and Ruby’s waists, their pillows on the ground, and used them as human shields as Yang tried to find a way to hit him without hitting the other two. The girls were giggling as James was swinging them around to fend off Yang’s attacks.

 

Yang turned to him and, seeing that he had his pillow at the ready, flashed a smile at him and winked. She turned back to James and jumped onto the couch to his left and then behind him. But James was quick. By the time Yang got behind him, he had already turned enough to have Ruby’s body shield him from her devastating blow.

 

“MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!” Ruby cried as she went limp in James’ arms.

 

“Sorry sis!”

 

“RUUUUUBYY NOOO!!!” Penny shouted.

 

James had fully turned to face Yang, still holding the other two girls, and took a defensive stance. Behind him, Qrow swung his pillow around his head and let out a cry as he swept it down with great force towards the back of James’ knees, causing the man to collapse yet again.

 

Penny and Ruby wriggled out of James’ grip as he hit the floor. The two grabbed their pillows and joined Yang and Qrow in attacking James. All four of them laughing as they whipped and pelted him with their pillows.

 

James held up his metal hand as Qrow brought down his pillow and grabbed it. When Qrow tried to bring his pillow back for another strike, James yanked down, causing it to rip in half. Tiny feathers flew around everywhere, surrounding the five bodies.

 

“Oh god, I yield! I yield!” James yelled while laughing.

 

The beating stopped momentarily. “Only if you admit defeat,” Yang countered, pillow still held over her shoulder, ready at a moment’s notice. 

 

“And say that we’re better than you,” Qrow interjected.

 

“And that we totally kicked your butt,” added Penny.

 

“And that you will forever bow down to the greatness of Team RPBY” Ruby said. 

 

“Hey who says you get to run the team?” Yang demanded. 

 

“Says me,” answered Ruby, sticking her tongue out towards Yang.

 

“Hey! I’m the adult here, I lead the team,” Qrow said, grabbing Ruby’s tongue. She pouted and he let go. 

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” James sighed while still lying defenseless on the floor. “I admit defeat. You guys are better than me, you totally kicked my butt, and I will forever bow down to Team… whatever. Happy?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

 

He got a hearty “yes!” from Penny, and grumblings of “yeah,” “sure,” and “fine,” from the other three. James laughed,  _ stubborn as always. _

 

Once the pillows were put down, James was finally able to get up. As he did so, Penny wrapped her arms around his waist, and Ruby and Yang followed suit. He hugged them back. 

 

He looked up at Qrow, who had been watching the four with a twinkle in his eyes. The two smiled at each other. As the girls pulled away, Qrow came in for a quick kiss, to which all the girls made sure to show their disgust. James rolled his eyes as Qrow pulled back.

 

“How was work?” Qrow asked.

 

“Could’ve been better.” He shrugged, making it obvious to Qrow that he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

A horn honked outside.

 

“DADS HERE!” Ruby roared. James flinched. How could such a small girl make so much noise? 

 

The girls all squealed and ran upstairs with Penny to help her grab her things. James and Qrow laughed.

 

Taking advantage of the second they had to themselves, Qrow wrapped his arms around James’ neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. James wrapped his arms around Qrow and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled back as they heard the girls barrelling down the stairs and then hallway. 

 

“Bye Dad. Bye Uncle Qrow,” Penny said. She gave James and Qrow each a quick hug before heading to the door with the other two.

 

“See ya Uncle Qrow,” said Ruby and Yang. They waved back at them as they walked out.

 

“Bye girls,” James called out after them

 

“Have fun!” added Qrow. The door slammed shut.

 

James looked at Qrow and squinted his eyes. The leaner man furrowed his brow and cocked his head.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“What… What just happened?” James answered. 

 

Qrow laughed. “You got your ass kicked in a pillow fight against two 10-year-olds and a 12-year-old, that’s what just happened.”

 

“And a 36-year-old martial artist,” James deadpanned.

 

“Excuse you, 36-years-young,” he corrected.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

James brought his arms around Qrow’s waist again, pulling the man close. Qrow laid his hands on his broad chest and looked up at him.

 

“So… we have the night all to ourselves,” Qrow said as he waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Mhm,” James mused.

 

“What do you want to do?” Qrow asked, voice sultry. 

 

“Hmmm,” said James, feigning concentration. The moment the the pillow fight ended he had his mind set. “Pillow fort?” James suggested, giving Qrow a toothy grin.

 

Qrow laughed so hard he started snorting, which made James laugh just as hard. 

 

“Have to admit, didn’t expect that,” Qrow managed to wheeze out.

 

After a couple minutes the two finally settled down. Qrow stood in James’ arms, head pressed against James’ chest. He took one final deep breath and clapped his hands together. “Let’s get to work.”

 

Qrow got out the rest of the pillows and blankets from the closet while James ran upstairs to grab extras. Qrow was pushing one of their armchairs toward the couch when James returned, head covered by the sheer amount of supplies. Qrow laughed and took part of the pile from James, setting it on the coffee table and couch. 

 

The two worked in a comfortable silence. James took charge of creating a makeshift bed out of the heavy duty sleeping bag and pillows he brought down while Qrow placed blankets on top of the couch and armchairs. Qrow was very careful to make sure the two would still be able to see the TV from the opening in the fort.

 

Once the fort was done, James attempted to pick up all the feathers from the pillow, but stopped after he had thrown away 3 handfuls and still had barely made any progress. Instead, the two went to the kitchen to make dinner. Neither one was up for cooking a full meal, so they reheated some old chinese and returned to their fort to eat while they watched  _ Crash of a Large Cruise Ship _ . James was such a sap for cheesy romance movies. 

 

Qrow kept yelling at the movie, causing James to laugh so hard that he almost dropped his food on multiple occasions. 

 

Halfway through the movie, the two men gave up on watching it, and instead played  _ Street Ninja XIII _ . That ended with Qrow tackling James because he was “a fucking dirty, cheating asshole.” To which James responded “no, your just a pouty, sore loser.” Qrow gave him an unimpressed glare. James laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

After a while Qrow was draped over the larger man’s chest. James carded his hand through Qrow’s hair absentmindedly, humming. 

 

A quick ring from James’ phone ended the moment. It was a text from Penny.

 

“ _ Goodnight Dad, tell Uncle Qrow I say goodnight, too _ ” she had sent.

 

“Penny says ‘goodnight’” he told Qrow.

 

“G’night” he mumbled into James’ shirt.

 

“ _ Qrow says goodnight. Sleep tight, sweet dreams. Love you. _ ” responded James.

 

Almost immediately James’ phone ringed again. “ _ You too. _ ”

  
James put his phone down and sighed happily, bringing his free hand around Qrow’s shoulders. He rubbed circles into Qrow’s hair and back, and he could feel the smaller man falling asleep in his arms. He hummed quietly to himself, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Team RPBY is pronounced Rupee (it was the best that I could come up with)
> 
> Comments are love
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
